Pink Sugar & Spice
by Joe Fenton
Summary: Okay, this one was another challenge from Benjamin Oliver - write a quick-fic where Chibi-Usa is forced to train with Genma.


A Ranma 1/2 / Sailor Moon cross over one-shot. Rated G.

This story and a few others can be found on my web page at  
http://www.geocities.com/jlfenton65/  
jlfenton65@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. and was created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
Sailor Moon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko and some other folks such as D.I.C. and Cloverway.  
This story is of my own derivation and is not intended for commercial purposes, so please don't sue me.  


Okay, this one was another challenge from Benjamin Oliver - write a quick-fic where Chibi-Usa is forced to train with Genma.

Pink Sugar & Spice

by Joe Fenton

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled as Small Lady returned from her latest trip into the past for training. The little girl was bubbling with excitement as she related all her adventures. Serenity's smile drooped as she noticed the girl seemed to be a little heavier.

"Small Lady, have you been eating well while away?"

The pink-haired girl smiled widely. "Oh yes! Mamoru takes me out for ice-cream all the time!"

Serenity made a mental note to have some words with her husband.

Chibi-Usa continued, "Usagi destroyed at least three dinners a week, so we went out to eat quite often."

Serenity sighed at her own inability to learn basic cooking skills. It was all well and good now - as Queen of Crystal Tokyo, she had a staff that included a chef, but that wouldn't help Small Lady on these training trips. Oh well. She'd best get Pluto to assign someone to help the girl work off the extra weight.

"How is your training coming along?" Small Lady should be getting good experience fighting in the past. She remembered those battles and how close some had been. It frightened her sometimes, sending her daughter into such danger, but it was necessary if Small Lady was to grow into a proper protector of the Kingdom.

Chibi-Usa lit up at the chance to show off. "Ooooo! Wait 'til you see! I'm doing great!" The little girl transformed to Sailor Chibi-Moon, brandished her moon-scepter, and posed for her mother.

"Piinnnnkkkkk Sugggggaaaarr Hearrrrttttt - ATTACK!!"

Nothing happened.

Chibi-Moon frowned at her scepter, then slapped it against her palm a few times. "Wait - I'll get it - just a moment -"

Serenity bowed her face into her hands and groaned.

"Pink Sugar Heart ATTACK!"

Nothing.

More slapping.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!!!"

Nothing... and then, grudgingly, a small stream of little hearts shot from the scepter. The fly she was aiming at eventually got the hint and flew off.

****

Sailor Pluto, Protector of the Throne and Guardian of the Gates of Time, stood before Neo-Queen Serenity.

"It has come to my attention that Small Lady isn't - _progressing_ in her training in the past." The Queen wasn't happy as she talked with her long-time friend and advisor, but something had to be done. If the princess wasn't ready to fight in the future, Crystal Tokyo wouldn't survive what was to come. While Earth was currently at peace, nothing lasted forever.

Pluto cringed as she knew what was coming. She didn't like it one bit. She felt a strong tie to the little princess, almost as strong as if she were her own daughter, but she also knew the Queen's next decision would be necessary.

The Queen continued, "I think Small Lady needs to spend some time training under a more strict master."

Pluto waited for the shoe to drop.

"You know that martial arts master who lives on the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo? The one who's supposed to be so old?"

Pluto perked up. Was time about to take some small divergence? These things did happen from time to time, and this particular shift _did_ appear in some of the time lines she monitored.

"I want you to send Small Lady to train under whoever trained him. If he's that good, his master must have been a _phenomenal_ teacher."

Pluto sighed. Nope - time followed the most probable path once more. Leave it to Usagi to pick the _worst_ person to train Small Lady. On the plus side, Chibi-Usa _would_ be ready for whatever came their way in the future. Not from the training _he_ would impart, but from training along side the best martial artist the Earth had ever seen.

****

Genma frowned at the apparition floating in front of him. "You say you're the Queen of the Earth from the future, and you want me to train your daughter to fight?" This ghost was obviously delusional. Death often did that to the fragile-minded, and women certainly fit that category.

Queen Serenity grit her teeth and growled in frustration. The man was an absolute pig! How on Earth had his son learned _anything_ from him? This was the great master of the best martial artist on Earth?

She restrained herself from doing anything rash. Chibi-Usa still needed training. "I can give you money."

Genma seriously doubted a ghost could produce cold, hard cash. "Girls are weak and should be protected by _men_."

Serenity ground her teeth together. She needed to find his weak-spot. She cast a small spell to look into his recent past. She almost face-faulted at what she saw.

She quickly composed herself and wove another quick spell. "I'll give you a bag of rice, a jar of pickles, annnnd-" she went for the clincher, "a bag of sticky buns."

The aforementioned items appeared in front of Genma.

"SOLD!"

****

Chibi-Usa stood beside a boy about her own age. She looked over the crate of fish sausages. "What's _that_ for?" She wrinkled her nose at the smell.

Genma smiled. "You and the boy are gonna learn an unbeatable technique!" He went back to dumping cats into the basement of the dojo he was minding while its master was away.

The girl frowned. All the cats reminded her of her absent friends. She wondered how little Diana was doing.

****

Not-so-chibi Usa walked along the fence top behind her brother. She wore a boy's uniform.

"I can understand _you_ going to a boy's school, but why do _I_ have to go to one?!"

Ranma smirked. "You're too much of a tomboy to go to a girl's school." He dodged a quick kick from his sister - er, brother. "Besides, Pop ain't got the money for the girl's school. You should know that, Uso."

Usagi leapt in front of the smirking boy, roaring in his face. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! I am _not_ a liar!"

Ranma shrugged. "You'd rather be called 'Bunny' at a boy's school? Besides, it kinda matches the situation, doesn't it? You aren't really a guy."

Usagi sighed in resignation. "I guess. You think there'll be anyone worth fighting here?"

"I doubt it. No one can keep up with the Saotomes!" He struck a ridiculous pose he'd picked up from his somewhat-sibling.

Usagi rolled her eyes, then side-kicked him off the fence. "I'm not a Saotome! But you're probably right. These guys are probably all wimps like at the last school."

****

Ryoga dragged himself into the vacate lot. At last! He'd finally made it! And in only _four_ days! He looked around eagerly.

His eager expression turned to confusion, then to rage. "DAMN YOU USO!! YOU CAN'T RUN FROM OUR FIGHT, YOU COWARD!! I'LL CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!!!"

****

Usagi looked around at the pools. It was quite serene and peaceful. "This is a training ground?!"

Ranma looked around and nodded. "I agree with Usa. This place is nothing, Pop!"

****

Neo-Queen Serenity welcomed back her daughter. "Oh, Usagi!! I've missed you so much!!" She cried tears of joy as she embraced her teenaged daughter.

It had been six years, but it seemed the training had been worth it. The girl was lean and muscled, and she moved with a grace that would be unbelievable to anyone familiar with the girl or her mother.

The pink-haired teen broke the hug. "We got any food around here? I'm starving!"

Serenity smiled. "Of course, Dear. I shall have a feast prepared at once! We can give you a proper welcome home!" She needed to get in touch with the Senshi. Maybe she could have Usagi show off her new skills. They would certainly be surprised at her little girl now!

Artemis entered the antechamber. "Your Majesty! We have a little work we need to clear up before-"

Usagi's eyes bugged out and she pointed at her old friend in terror. "CCCAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!"

Her moon-scepter appeared and a huge, heart-shaped energy blast flared out toward the cat. It vaporized Artemis, then continued on, taking out the far wall, then the outer wall of the palace before continuing into the sky.

Serenity gaped in complete shock as the blast faded from view.

"Oh dear!"

She blinked a few times. She'd have to go over those resurrection spells with Mercury again... right after a little talk with a certain martial arts master on the edge of the city.

****

The Senshi all gathered around Princess Usagi, welcoming their young friend back home. The cats were not present after a little talk with Neo-Queen Serenity. The newly-resurrected Artemis was still hiding under Minako's bed, shivering in terror and refusing to come out until the princess left the palace.

Mercury smiled at the teen. "So, we hear you've gotten a little better."

Usagi smirked. "I'm the _best_!"

Serenity frowned. "There are one or two - _quirks_ to sort out, but I am quite pleased with how well your training has gone." The princess _was_ good, but her attitude needed a little adjustment. "Perhaps you might want to spar a little with some of the others before the feast."

The Senshi smiled. They were all interested in how the princess would do after six years of training.

Mercury stepped forward. "Let's start off easy... Shine Aqua Illusion!!"

Usagi gasped in horror. "NOOO!! WAIT -"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off as the blast of water knocked her across the courtyard. The gathered warriors gaped in amazement as a large, minotaur-like creature with wings replaced the princess.

The creature summed up everyone's feeling in one word. "MOO!"

_The End_

Just over an hour... not bad at all for a quick-fic. I think it turned out better than the last challenge.

In case you didn't figure it out, uso means lie in Japanese. Ranma used it as a play on words given that they normally called her Usa.

While reading Ben's comments on the initial draft, it seems that this could be expanded into a longer, more complete story pretty easily. I might do that at some point. 


End file.
